Retail stores selling electronic devices often permit consumers to examine the device prior to a sale. It is necessary to supply electric power to the devices that are on display such that they are in a usable state. It is also desirable to provide some means for securing the device to prevent theft as they are frequently stolen.
While binding the electronic devices to a display stand may be considered, it is not desirable because the consumers desire to freely manipulate portable electronic devices while gripping them. Thus, there is a continuing need for a device that permits a consumer to freely manipulate displayed electronic devices while facilitating charging of the device and minimizing the potential for theft.